10 Questions & Confessions
by Shining Starlightxo
Summary: "Oh. Advice on how to confess to a girl I like." May stared at him. 'He likes someone', she thought to herself. To her the whole world stopped spinning and everything froze. Her whole world broke and so did her heart. 'He probably likes that Brianna girl.' She continued saying this. Which disheartened her even more. Contestshipping. Mention of Belle & Admiration. /Two-Shot\
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I have a TWO shot. Haha! It's gonna be contestshipping again! Yay? With a BIT of ikari. So um..let's read this thing. I know it's not my best story... at least I tried right? Plus it's SO cliche with Skitty running off and seeing Drew and stuff. But yes... **

**Plus: There's another catch. You probably read it in the summary though. o.o You'll find out about it later... I guess? I'm kinda evil to May aren't I? Well all Pokemon writers have their times when their mean to the characters. Am I right? High five? *silence* What no? Okay let's just get on with the story then. Half of you guys probably don't read these things anyways.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Pokemon.. Sadly...**

* * *

**10 Questions**

**by: QueenLauraxx**

* * *

Our favorite brunette was walking in her hometown. Petalburg. She had just finished competing in Johto and had won the ribbon cup. She was currently freaking out because her Skitty had run away from her. The skitty had run off towards the woods. 'Skitty. You are literally ALWAYS doing this to me. Maybe Skitty is doing this for me to meet Drew. Wait why am I even thinking of him at such a time.", the brunette thought.

The brunette did enter the forest to search for her Skitty. But that was over 2 hours ago. She was hopelessly lost in the forest. Even though she thought she knew the woods of Petalburg in her memory since she had lived there for YEARS. But she had been dead wrong about knowing the forest.

As she was walking she sees a flash of green. She squinted towards the spot where she had seen it. 'I must be losing my mind.', she thought in her head. As she continued walking through the forest. She hears a voice behind her she froze right on the spot. 'That voice. It's strangely familiar.', she thought. She whirled around and what a surprise. Her green-headed rival. Drew Hayden. 'Well. Then speak of the devil.', she thought

"Hey March.", Drew said. The brunette who was called "March" simply glared at him and calmly said," My name is May." He looked surprised that May hadn't screamed or tried to knock him out cold.

"So. May. What are you doing in the woods? Did you get lost?", he asked. She rolled her sapphire eyes. "I should be asking you that question Drew. Why are you in my hometown forest?", she asked.

His eyes widened slightly panicking because he didn't anticipate that she was going to ask that question. He wasn't going to say," Well because I saw you standing there and wanted to say something." But instead he said coolly,"I was traveling and I decided to take a short cut to the next city. She nods and says, "So... What have you been doing." There was an awkward pause after that sentence was said. "Oh. The usual I just got another ribbon.", he said.

Then there was another awkward silence. So she broke the silence and said,"Hey. Since you're here and just standing there why don't we play a game." He raised a questioning brow.

She then says, "It's called 10 questions."

He looked at her and said," Are you serious? That's like a elementary school game." May squinted a glare at him and said," Drew it's only been fours years since you've been in elementary school. We're only 14 years old it's not that far from 10 years old!" Drew smirked and said," But I'm six months older than _you_." He used emphasis in the word you. She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at him.

Then he said," May? Why is your name May if you were born in August?" She turned around,"How am I supposed to know and I thought the "great Drew" knew EVERYTHING?", she said adding air quotes when she said "Great Drew." "Plus why are you asking random questions?", she asked questionably.

He rolled his green eyes and said," Anyways. Time to tell you what I came here f-" She interrupted him," OH! So you came to see me huh?"

He blushed but it was a faint one. "But I need your help seriously." She looked at him curiously. "When did you suddenly get so serious like this? Last time I checked you were usually so immature and teasing me."

"I need advice.", he said so fast and suddenly.

"Oh? What kind of advice?", she asked.

"Oh. Advice on how to confess to a girl I like." May stared at him. 'He likes someone?', she thought to herself. To her the whole world stopped spinning and everything froze. Her whole world broke and so did her heart. 'He probably likes that Brianna girl.' She continued saying this. Which disheartened her even more.

She decided to help him since she didn't want him to suspect that she liked him. "I'll do it.", she said with a tone of sadness, regret and heartbreak all mixed in.

But Drew didn't realize. "He looked up at her and said,"Really? You would?" She faked a smile and nodded. "Okay what do I have to do?", he asked.

"Well first you have to-"

* * *

**I'm evil aren't I? Well I meant to post this on the 15 or 16th of August. BUT. My phone wouldn't let me. :(**

**A little cliffhanger huh? Well. Hehe. I will update later on. So probably expect it in a day or two or even an HOUR? ****But I hope you enjoyed. And with the Ikari in this story.. I might add in Leafgreenshipping in as well. So haha. :) This is going to be the MOST adorable story I have EVER written. Unless you guys have other opinions.**

**Anyways if YOU guys have some suggestions on some plot for the story. (I already thought of a couple. But I wanna include YOU guys!)**

**Please put your thoughts on the review. I will give you credit on the next chapter on the authors note at the top. Sound good? 'Kay. See ya guys later.**

**PEACE!**

**~QueenLauraxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I told you that I was going to post this in two or three or even one days. Well. I guess I lied. :(. I was so busy with school, AND I had a Social Studies project homework due so I had to finish it. Also did you know my school gives out a BUNCH of homework on Fridays? :'(. Anyways you don't have to read this part you can read the actual story part.**

**Oh and you guys didn't review, that made me sad. :/. So I guess I have to do the plot by myself. But. Yeah. :). Let's get to the story for real now.**

* * *

**••||10 Questions: Part Two||••**

**By: Shining Starlightxo**

* * *

"You have to do it with more _feeling_.", said a brunette to a green-haired boy. The green-haired boy look flustered and tired. They had been doing this ever since noon and it was nearly 10:00 PM. "Can't we do this another time?", asked the green haired boy. "Drew. You have to tell her sooner or later!", the brunette said while huffing.

"Why should I have to tell her now, hmm May?", asked the green haired boy now addressed as Drew.

The girl known as May turned to look at him. "Why? It's because she might get taken! By another boy! There is a possibility. Cause that girl must look pretty for you to like her.", her voice sounded like she was irritated with him. Once May had said that Drew's face visually paled.

"So tell me about this girl that you like, if I get to know her we will figure out how she likes getting asked out." Drew stared at May. He started explaining. "Well she is a coordinator." "Umh huh.", mumbled May.

"Anything, else?", asked May.

"Nope.", Drew mumbled. Suddenly May jumped up in the air, having an idea on who this mystery girl was. "Oooh! I think I know who she is!", she screamed while pointing her pointer finger in the air. "I doubt you would know.", Drew mumbled quietly, good thing May didn't hear. "You like Brianna...or maybe Dawn, you know that navy haired girl I helped beat the Wallace Cup."

Drew made a face and raised a eyebrow. "Really, May?", he said. She put one hand on her hip and glared at him,"Well. If you told me who you like, then I wouldn't have to guess!" Drew rolled his emerald green eyes at May. "Well maybe I just don't like telling people how I feel!", he snapped. May looked taken back and shocked. "Drew, if you talk about it more then you will feel better.", May said putting a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and said almost coldly,"It is none of your business." He then left. May stared at his walking form, before shaking her head and walking home.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

With Drew

Drew was asking questions to himself on the way to the Pokemon Center. Why did I do that to May? Was she hurt? How did that happen? Drew guessed that he had hurt her because those roses her always gave her, were actually for her. She just never figured it out. He was hurt, he always wanted her to know it was for her.

Plus, when she was spouting out names of girls he faintly remembers, it made him even more disappointed, thinking she was playing matchmaker and matching him up with someone that wasn't herself. 'She probably thinks of me just like a brother', Drew thought that bitterly a couple days before. Drew sighed and looked at a ruby red rose he held in his hand.

He was going to give it to May when he confessed, but I guess he was being a jerk as usual.

He started picking the petals off one, by one. 'She loves me. She loves me not.'

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

With May- 2 days later

It had been two days since both talked to each other. Drew was still in the Pokemon Center "thinking" about what to do, whilst May sat in her room moping.

May was sitting on her red and white themed colored bedsheet. She was listening to a bunch of Taylor Swift songs. But the one that caught her attention was 'Teardrops on my Guitar.' She started humming to the beat not realizing it. She put the volume a little more louder and started singing.

'Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,  
And she's got everything that I have to live without'

She started skipping around the room, using the hairbrush as her own "microphone".

'Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny, That I can't even see anyone when he's with me, He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night'

May was having fun, but yet she was letting all of her emotions out and she felt a big weight on her shoulders be lifted. Thank goodness her parents and brother weren't in the house. Before May could get onto the next couple verses she heard a voice," Nice song." Irritated, May turned around to yell at them. She had thought the voice was Max, her younger brother.

But instead it was the last person she would ever want to see or hear her sing the song especially when it has his name in it. It was Drew.

Shocked, she diverted her eyes towards the ground, embarrassed her heard her.

Drew walked over to where May was sitting. And sat right next to her. "How did you get in here and why are you here, Drew?", May asked quietly but Drew could still hear. "You are on the first floor, I could hear music and it had my name in it so I investigated and opened the window and clmbed through. Plus I knew this was your house." Drew answered back softly. "But you still haven't answered my question of why you are here.", May said.

"May. I am here to tell you-"., he paused and grabbed her hands in his own. "You are the girl I like.", he continued. May's mouth dropped in shock. But she closed it. "Now are you glad we sort of played ten questions?", May smirked. His emerald green eyes rolled once again and said,"Yeah..sure."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

I am frustrated. My bold, italics, underline and line buttons aren't working, so I have to stick with these. If you are asking,"Then why is there bold lettering and lines at the top?" It is because I wrote it waaaayyy before finishing the last part of the story. And..I have kept no one waiting but I figured I gotta update one of my stories. I meant to write this in August. I am two months late. Anyways. Review, and or favorite since like I said you can't follow a finished two-shot.

Byeeee!

-Shining Starlightxo


End file.
